


Clingy

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Max and Chloe- Life Is Strange, fluff of sorts, hella clingy chloe, ignore that tag, pricefield, short fic, two against the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Max had been reunited with Chloe again, she'd become a little... Clingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clingy

Max had began to realize something. After Chloe and herself had been reunited again. Chloe had become more clingy. It didn't matter where they were, or how many people are around. 

Brushing her teeth, Chloe was there. Holding her free hand. When Max was making food in the kitchen, Chloe was there. Arms wrapped around her middle, head resting on Max's shoulder, taking in soft breaths, relishing the warmth that was Max. 

When Max woke up in the morning, Chloe had her arms wrapped around her, body flush against her back. Face nuzzled into Max's neck, and short brown hair. 

As they hung out in the junkyard, they held hands or linked arms. 

And now, as they stood on the edge near the lighthouse. Watching with tears in their eyes, as their childhood home is destroyed. Hand in hand, two against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The things that run through my mind, are but thoughts of random things and sadness. Occasionally you'll get sort of fluff like this. That isn't very well written, but still. I just love the idea of clingy Chloe.


End file.
